


Falling and Understanding

by fluffybun



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he'll fall again and again and again, and she will try to understand herself, love, and herself in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, everyone! I hope you enjoy this little treat, refutavel :) (sorry, I misspelled your name ^^;) AH the happy (embarrassed for them, hit head against wall in sympathy, kyaaaa) feelings from the last chapters with these two! And of course, the feels from this couple :)
> 
> Spoilers for everyone who has not read up to Chapter 118-119.

The “Chiha” card - this card would always be special to him because it always reminded him of her.

Arata would be the last person to believe that he could fall in love, much less with someone so vibrant, so alive as Chihaya, but how could one take their eyes off her, especially while she was playing Karuta?

He probably fell in love that moment she snatched that “Chiha” card from him.

And again when she came all that way to try to make him play Karuta again.

And again when she came to him, after he lost to her master.

And he’ll fall again and again and again.

And he'll wait for Chihaya, as he'll wait for the day he can play Karuta with her again.

_And hopefully there will be many **agains**._

***

There is no special card for Arata, Chihaya muses, not like her “Chiha” card nor Kana-chan’s “Oe”.

Arata, for her, is like her card, the spinning top, yes, but for her, Arata is in all the Karuta cards, for he gave them to her in a way, let her know that one could become friends with them, that one could spend one’s lifetime chasing and loving them because he is the same way, even when he tried to forget until she found him again. Besides, he knows them all anyway, and so well even before she had come to know and love them all.

He gave her something to love, Karuta, and also, himself, in that moment he let her in his life, and that moment he let her in his life again.

Chihaya doesn’t understand love at all, she admits, but she wants to try if Arata is the one she’ll be trying with.

 

-And with you, everything else follows.-


End file.
